


All Our Own

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I just love writing these two, J2, M/M, Minor Angst, Non AU, Roleplay, Scenting, Smut, This wasn't planned, a/b/o dynamics, doesn't give much away, explicit - Freeform, j2 tinhat - Freeform, season 15 minor discussion, the supernatural writers are assholes, wincest roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Jared comes up with a plan to comfort his Alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, j2 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last square for ABO Bingo 2020, Square Filled: Cedar/Petrichor/Musk

Jared was half asleep when he heard the door of their trailer open and then close, the stupid hinge still creaking even in the dead of the Canadian winter. It was probably around 4AM and they’d been on set for fourteen hours. Jared was done with all of it. Exhausted, impatient, and in need of rest. He’d been floating between daydreams and deep sleep, waiting for his Alpha to return. 

The corners of Jared’s closed mouth turned up as the scent filtered in from the living room, surrounding his blanket cocoon. The cedar of the woods - reliable, strong, beautiful. The sharp petrichor of Texan storms - months of heat followed by a rush of humid cool, rain evaporating off back roads. The musk - well, that was indescribable other than one word: _Jensen_. 

“You awake?” the Alpha grunted as he tugged Dean’s shirts off. “I brought muffins if you’re hungry.” 

Jared hummed as he stretched his legs, wiggling his toes in the soft Cowboys socks that his mama had gotten for him for Christmas. “I’m comfy.” 

Jared’s back was still to Jensen, but he could still see Jensen smile, see him nibble on his lower lip a little, see him getting silently sappy in his own head. Their bond allowed him to experience so much more about Jensen that no one else ever would. 

Jared drifted to sleep again, waking for a few seconds when Jensen lifted the comforter and climbed into the bed, spooning up against Jared’s back. Jared snuggled into his Alpha’s arms, sighing at the added warmth and intensity of his favorite calming scent. 

But Jensen wouldn’t sleep. He stayed perfectly still, only the tip of his thumb occasionally grazing Jared’s stomach over his t-shirt. After awhile Jared started to get frustrated. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he grunted into his pillow. When there was no response he reluctantly turned to look at his mate. 

Jensen gave him a little smile, smoothing Jared’s wild hair back. “Sorry. I’m just having trouble with the episode. I keep overthinking what’s happening to us.” Whenever the two were together, they didn’t refer to Sam and Dean as separate people, since they weren’t. The connection went deeper than a television show could ever have hoped for, a bond forged by love at first sight fifteen years before.

“Do you want to talk it out?” Jared asked, a little more awake. “My script is on the desk I think.” 

“No, it’s okay. Sleep. We gotta be up in like three hours.” 

“What?! Nooooo,” Jared whined, thumping his head back on his pillow. “Is this show over yet?” 

He’d meant it as a smartass comment but felt his Alpha freeze. Jared wiggled around until his forehead was pressed against his mate’s chest. “Okay, Jackles. Talk.” 

For an hour Jensen talked through his concerns of where the storyline was headed. He was fiercely protective of Dean, and he returned multiple times to the fact that Dean was much smarter than he was being written and damnit, so was Sam! Jared giggled when Jensen made snide comments about a number of aspects of the final season, including what had been done to Chuck’s storyline.

“Rob is one of the fucking coolest guys we know, one of the smartest,” Jensen stated adamantly, Jared nodding in agreement. “This bitch ass version of Chuck isn’t fair.” 

“Not fair to anyone.” Jared yawned. He took a peek at the clock on the wall and groaned. “Alpha, we gotta get up in like an hour and a half.”

“Hmmm,” Jensen responded, still spinning down the spiral of thoughts he’d been obsessing about since the summer before. 

Jared sighed heavily and stared at the roof of the trailer. He knew of a sure way to get that gorgeous mind to calm down. And an hour and a half was the perfect amount of time. Unfortunately that meant no sleep for either of them, but they’d worked without any rest before. 

“Alpha?”

“Hmmmm?” 

Jared pitched his voice just a little softer, hiding all signs of his accent. 

“Alpha, I’m tired. Fuck me to sleep?” Sam begged. 

Jensen didn’t miss a beat. He was pushing Jared to his hands and knees, the warm blanket pressed to their sides before it slid onto the bed. A shiver ran across the Omega’s back as the Alpha bit into his shoulder, fingers pulling his pajama pants down. 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be late this mornin’.”

Dean took Sam’s mouth in a kiss, and the trailer in the midst of a winter Vancouver morning began to sway, two minds at peace as two hearts reconnected. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love feedback and kudos! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
